theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abelle Caron
Abelle Caron, age 37, was the wife of Daric Caron. With the crowning of her daughter, Elissa, she became the current queen mother of Northpoint. Physical Appearance Abelle Caron was widely known through the North as one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom. Even as she has begun to age, her looks have not yet faded. Abelle possesses the pale skin of most Northern Bretons, and the crimson hair and sea-blue eyes that most members of House Darein inherit. Patches of freckles are sprinkled across her nose, cheeks, and shoulders. She passed all but her eyes on to Elissa, her daughter. Of average height - standing at 5'6" - and possessing a curvaceous, hourglass frame, Abelle carries herself properly and gracefully, emanating a respectable, though not commanding, presence. In contrast to her husband, and in fact most of Northpoint, Abelle's wardrobe is large, colorful, and fashionable, consisting of dozens of dresses and gowns at the height of High Rock fashion. Abelle also has a large collection of jewelry, though most of it was purchased herself, with the not-inconsiderable funds her heritage provides. Abelle also still possesses the thin, elegant rapier given to her when she was a teenager, but she rarely brings it out of its case nowadays. Talents Being the eldest child of the current generation of Dareins, Abelle was always destined to be intertwined in High Rock politics. Despite the fact that both she and her father knew that her role would merely be marriage, both wanted Abelle to be more than just another mindless noblewoman. Her father treated her like his heir, even though that would be Abelle's younger brother, Prosper, and thus Abelle received the finest education possible, and became well-versed in the day-to-day necessities of not just being a noble, but also of running the Darein Shipping Company. In her youth, Abelle was also quite headstrong, and thus she learned many other talents. She excelled at horseback riding, received fencing training for several years, sailed on a ship traveling the Skyrim-Northpoint trade route for almost a year, and worked in one of Darein Shipping Company's many offices for a time. Possessing a fine mind for logistics and finance, as well as a charming personality, Abelle helped run the kingdom while Daric was waging war in Shornhelm, making sure the kingdom wasn't left unattended and encouraging other nobles to support Daric for as long as she could. Since Daric returned from war, Abelle has faded into the background, allowing him to run the kingdom himself and instead focusing on throwing parties and sponsoring artisans. Biography Born the first child to Lord Fredric Darein, Abelle was born into the richest family in Northpoint, if not the entire North as a whole. Despite the training she recieved from her father, and the adventures she went on throughout her childhood, Abelle know she was destined to marry up, to a Caron. However, she didn't particularly mind, at first. Abelle was originally betrothed to Aedan IV, the dashing young heir to the throne. For much of her early life, Abelle had harbored a crush of Aedan, after meeting him when she was only six. However, when Aedan was 18, he died in a tragic accident, and Abelle's betrothal was moved to Daric. Though Abelle initially thought that Daric would be much like his brother (having never actually met Daric, only having heard that he looked like Aedan), she soon found that he was much less charismatic, and much less interested in the things that his brother had been. Abelle was eventually married to him at 17, shortly before he for war with Shornhelm, and bore him a child a year later. Since Daric was away from Northpoint for the next 10 years, Abelle found herself taking a large role in the management of the kingdom, making sure the kingdom was still able to send supplies to their soldiers and not go bankrupt, as well as encouraging the more reluctant nobles to participate in the war effort. Despite that important role, Abelle found herself frustrated by the lack of a caring husband - both because he was absent for nearly ten years of their marriage and because he was hardly interested in the marriage when he was with her - and soon began a series of affairs with those who did pay attention to her. Ser Silas Hartford, her assigned bodyguard, is the longest lasting of these affairs, having been ongoing for almost 14 years by this point; he's also the father of her bastard daughter, Anna. Her infidelity was often considered the worst kept secret in Northpoint, but Daric himself never cared, and few blame her for finding comfort outside of her marriage, considering how difficult a human being Daric could be. Since Daric returned from war in 4E 19, Abelle found herself fading into the background, and relinquished the influence she had possessed for the prior decade. She instead re-focused on traveling - frequently visiting nobles across the kingdom, throwing parties and sponsoring artists, though she sometimes misses the role she once played. Recent Events Abelle had been visiting her family in Faith's Leap when Daric fell ill and passed away; though she was informed when he had first fallen ill, she didn't travel back to Northpoint to be with him when he died. She slightly regrets that act of apathy; Daric had never mistreated her, and had always left her to her own devices. But with the crowing of Elissa as the new High Queen of the North, Abelle has found herself wanting to get involved once again with official affairs of the kingdom. Anna Darein Abelle's bastard daughter with Ser Silas Hartford, Anna is Abelle's favorite child and has therefore received more attention from her mother than her step-sister Elissa ever has. Abelle has ensured that Anna received all the luxuries of the Darein family, including their surname and a place to live in Faith's Leap. Though Anna is only 13, she looks eerily similar to Abelle, much like Elissa, complete with the freckles across her nose and large blue eyes. She, however, inherited the brown hair of her father. An energetic and precocious child, Anna loves adventure and often travels with her mother. She looks up to her older sister, and the way she approaches Elissa give the impression that she's unaware she's Elissa's bastard sister.Category:Northpoint Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Breton Category:Nobility